Casi Imposible Casi
by fenanda
Summary: Alice ha tenido miles de visiones acerca de dos muchachas, una castaña y otra rubia... según ella algún día se cruzarán en sus vidas, pero no sabe cómo afectará esto a cada Cullen...
1. PREFACIO

Bueno, sólo quiero aclarar dos cosas:

1: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

2: Esta historia no es mía… Es de una prima, sólo que me pidió que lo publicara yo, ya que ella no tiene cuenta y quiere que sus historias sean leídas.

PREFACIO

_**Esa chica me había robado algo. ¿El sueño? Imposible, pero es que no podía quitarme a ese hermoso rostro pálido de mi mente. Jamás podría estar con ella, era como una droga para mí, pero había otro problema... Su edad... Y es que ¿cómo me pude haber fijado en una chiquilla de tan solo trece años? El olor de su sangre era terriblemente encantador.**_


	2. VISIONES

POV ALICE:

_Una chica castaña de piel blanca parada frente a una casa blanca… Sólo que no se puede ver su rostro y tenía alrededor de quince años, tal vez más o tal vez menos. Volteaba a todos los lados y al ver algo, sonríe abiertamente, sólo se ve su boca, pero luego hay una rubia que se acerca corriendo a ella… No se distinguían los rostros de las chicas… Pero se cruzarían en nuestro camino._

-Alice, ¿te encuentras bien, amor?-me preguntó mi Jazz-¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Me debatí en si decirle o no, pero esto era algo que todos debían saber.

-¡Carlisle!-grité aun sabiendo que me escucharían, pero era la costumbre-¡Carlisle!

-Estoy aquí, Alice… ¿qué pasa?-preguntó saliendo con Esme.

-Que todos estén aquí-suspiré y en menos de siete segundos, todos estaban ahí, Emmett y Edward habían estado luchando.

-¿Pasa algo, duende?-preguntó el grandulón aunque algo serio.

-Edward, mira-dije y pasé la visión tal y como la había presenciado.

-¿Sabes algo más? ¿Otra visión?

-No, sólo eso…

Antes de terminar, estaba teniendo otra visión...

_Edward corría por un bosque… Edward frente a Tanya._

_- No importa qué sea...o quién sea...lo que te atormenta. Tú lo enfrentarás. Tú eres así_

_De nuevo estaba la chica castaña en una habitación, sólo que ahora ya no se veía de la misma edad… Era un poco más… Pequeña. La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la misma rubia de la visión pasada. Tampoco se pudieron ver sus rostros._

_Emmett apareció frente a una pequeña casa, junto a Edward, observaban la casa fijamente, pero no pasaba nada_

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Emmett impaciente.

-Tuve dos visiones, en las dos aparecen dos chicas, una morena y otra rubia… Pero en la segunda visión aparece Tanya hablando con Edward y le dice _"No importa qué sea… O quién sea… Lo que te atormenta. Tú lo enfrentarás. Tú eres así",_ después de eso aparecen las mismas chicas, sólo que se ven menores que en la visión anterior. Pero lo más impactante fue cuando Emmett y Edward aparecieron frente a una casa…

-¿Qué hacía yo ahí? ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas? ¿Vampiros?-preguntó Emmett nervioso e impaciente.

-No sé lo que hacían tú y Edward ahí, y mucho menos sé quiénes son esas chicas-dije y me senté en el sillón más largo-. Sus rostros no aparecen en la visión y eso me da miedo. No me gusta ser imprecisa.

-Descuida, cariño… Tal vez sólo sea una casualidad-me dijo Esme dulcemente.

-No lo creo-dijo Edward que repasaba las visiones en su mente-. Si sólo hubiera sido una visión, tendríamos la probabilidad de que fuera una casualidad, pero dos visiones ya son un hecho…

Desde ese día hemos estado al pendiente de observar a ver si hay dos chicas que se crucen en nuestras vidas, estoy segura de que será algo bueno, aunque a la vez será algo extraño y escalofriante.

**Bueno, bueno… Ya les diré yo cuando estemos cerca de estas dos visiones de Alice. Yo lo señalaré.**


	3. PRESENTANDO

**POV BELLA:**

-¡Despierta! Despierta, despierta-escuché la cantarina voz de Rosalie mientras, a la vez, sentía cómo saltaban en mi cama.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Esa no es forma de que me trates, Isabella-fingió estar enojada, al mismo tiempo que me destapaba completamente.

-¿Qué quieres, Rose?-pregunté en medio de bostezos.

-Bueno… Ya sabes… Eres mi mejor hermana adoptiva…

-Soy la única que tienes-me quejé mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

Rosalie y yo éramos hermanas. Adoptivas, pero al fin y al cabo, hermanas. Nos conocimos en un orfanato a las afueras de Nueva York, y cuando Reneé y Phil quisieron adoptarnos, nos mudamos a Forks, de eso ya tres años, cuando apenas teníamos diez años. Lo más extraño es que Rosalie y yo nacimos el mismo día, y sólo dos horas de diferencia, ella es mayor. Lamentablemente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso no quita que seas mi favorita-Humm… Tiene razón-Bueno, como buena hermana mayor que soy… Me preguntaba si quieres ir de compras conmigo y con mamá…

-¡NO! No, por favor-rogué haciendo un pucherito.

La última vez que había ido con ellas me hicieron SUFRIR. S-U-F-R-I-R. Fuimos en auto hasta Port Angeles y llegamos a las 9:00 a. m., pasable. Nos metimos en MUCHAS tiendas de ropa hasta las tres de la tarde, ya que fuimos a pedir comida china en un restaurante dentro del Mall, soportable. Luego, todo cambió. Me hicieron medirme como mil pares de zapatos para comprarme los primeros DIEZ pares que me había medido… En diferentes tiendas; luego me metieron por otras tres horas en probadores de muchas tiendas diferentes para comprarme sólo como… Tres conjuntos, dos vestidos y cinco pantalones de mezclilla. Al menos salí viva, pudo haber sido peor. Cuando llegamos a la casa no quise ver el reloj, pero a mitad de la cena me quedé dormida encima del plato que contenía cereal y leche, Rosalie me tomó fotos y las subió a la Red… A la primera oportunidad me vengaré.

-Por favor… Bella, es que, hay rumores-lo último lo dijo en un susurro confidente.

-¿Ru-rumores?-dije temerosa de lo que pudiera ser.

-Sí, bueno, lo mejor de todo es que la preparatoria y la secundaria están juntas **(N/A: Aquí en México la secundaria es de los años 12/13 a los 14/15 y la preparatoria es 15/16 a los… Bueno, eso depende si se hace de tres o dos años)**, dicen que llegaron una familia y dicen que están bien GUAPOS. Son dos chicos de 17 y uno de 16, y una chica de 16 también.

-¿Y luego qué?-pregunté con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo que qué? Bueno, tú sabes… A lo mejor y te consigues un novio.

-Rosalie, deja de insistir, mira… No quiero salir con Mike o Tyler porque son unos idiotas. Además la nueva familia es muchísimo más grandes que nosotras. Y además Jacob es sólo mi amigo, que no se te olvide que él dijo que yo ANTES le gustaba, pero ahora tiene a Leah, además es como nuestro primo-dije y luego sonreí maliciosamente-. ¿Segura que sólo es por eso? Vamos, Rose, tú tampoco has tenido novio.

Se sonrojó y se fue diciéndome que estuviera lista en 10 minutos o si no me sacaba como estuviera.

Le hice caso y batí mi récord bañándome, cambiándome… En ocho minutos estuve lista, si provocabas a mi hermana, era algo aterrador.

-¿Ya estás lista?-escuché a mi madre mientras la puerta se abría.

-Sí, mamá.

Miró la ropa que traía puesta e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Cada vez que íbamos al centro comercial me ponía casi lo mismo. Casi. Unos jeans de mezclilla, simples, junto con una blusa de cuello de tortuga, y unos tenis. Lo hacía a propósito, ya que según ellas debería vestirme más… Femenina, y les fastidiaba que me vistiera así, sobre todo cuando íbamos al centro comercial. Ni que fuera a ir a un desfile de modas. Entonces recordé la ropa que traía Rose, una falda de mezclilla a medio muslo junto con una blusa de manga ¾ color azul-verde, que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran, sí, sus ojos eran de ese extraño color. Para combinar, tenía puestas unas botas blancas y su cabello, largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, caía libremente en ondas pronunciadas. Además se maquilló ligeramente, aunque se notaba el maquillaje. ¿Por qué se arreglaba tanto? No íbamos a ir a una fiesta, además era sábado, yo quería dormir hasta tarde, la semana pasada había sido de exámenes y me tenían hasta la… Coronilla. Miré la ropa que traía mi mamá y era un vestido morado con cuello tipo polo, manga corta y le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, de zapatos traía puestas unas trampas mortales (para mí). Eran unos zapatos con al menos diez centímetros de tacón. Y su cabello corto tenía buen aspecto, también iba maquillada, pero de acuerdo con su edad.

-¡Mamá! ¿Ya está Bella?-la voz cantarina de mi hermana se hacía más clara, hasta que entró por la puerta de mi cuarto, me vió y no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto, pero la pasó, ya que sabía que arreglarme no estaba en mis hobbies preferidos-Bien, vámonos.

**POV ALICE:**

Los últimos diez años han sido insoportables, las visiones de esas chicas me tenían loca, sobre todo estos últimos meses, ya que había aumentado en número e intensidad. Ya ni siquiera podía _estar_ con mi Jasper sin que me llegara una visión, y me frustraba. Ya no sólo psicológicamente, sino que ahora también tenía que lidiar con que no he _estado_ con Jazz desde hace tres meses, pero bueno, hoy por fin iríamos de compras, lo peor es que desde esos mismos tres meses no he ido de compras. ¡Por Dios! Es horrible no ir de compras. Le compraría ropa, zapatos y trajes a Edward y a Emmett. Me compraría perfumes y zapatos, y tal vez unos vestidos. A Esme le compraría nuevos utensilios para la casa, ya que hoy llegábamos a un pueblo llamado Forks, y cerca de ahí estaba Seattle, iría a Seattle… Bueno, a Esme le compraría utensilios para la nueva casa y ropa. A Carlisle… Le compraría trajes y ropa para su trabajo, es un excelente doctor, entonces a mi Jazz le compraría… Lo sé, unos libros de la guerra civil y algunos trajes… Uh, eso me dio una idea, ¡me compraría lencería! Sí, es lo que necesito después de todo…

**Bueno, creo que sí se entiende cuando Alice dice que **_**no ha estado con su Jazz**_**…**

**Dejen sus comentarios en ****Reviews**** (quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, etcétera)**


	4. NORMALIDAD

**POV ALICE:**

-Alice, ¿necesitas algo, cariño?-me preguntó Esme dulcemente, como siempre.

-Claro que no, Esme-dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-Sólo estoy esperando a que Emmett y Edward vengan de cazar, tenemos que ir al centro comercial.

-Olvidaba que no has ido desde hace tres meses.

-Sí…

_Íbamos Edward, Emmett y yo caminando por un largo pasillo rodeado de ropa, cuando una plática por tres personas llamó nuestra atención…_

_-Vamos, Bella, esto te quedará genial-susurró una voz sugerente._

_-No, no, no… Ya vine, ya me compraron zapatos, me compraron trajes, vestidos. ¿Qué más quieren de mí…? No me contesten-contestó una voz totalmente distinta, aunque muy hermosa, con lentitud, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño de tres años._

_-Pero, Bella, querida-rogó una voz perteneciente a una mujer mayor-. Sólo es lencería…_

_-¿Pero cuándo la voy a usar?-preguntó "Bella" casi gritando._

_-Bella, baja la voz-pidió la primer voz-, sólo pruébatela, si no te gusta…_

_-Rosalie, sé que la comprarán si me veo como…_

_-No lo digas…-sentenció "Rosalie"-Además sólo es para cuando tú y…_

_-Cállense… Ni siquiera tengo novio… Es más, ni siquiera quiero._

_-Eso dices ahora, hija-dijo la señora divertida._

_-¡Mamá! No puedo creer que mi propia familia me esté planeando… __Eso._

_-Pero, Bella, es muy bonito y tú también…-rogó "Rosalie"._

_-No ese puchero-gimió "Bella" dejando su cuello al descubierto… ¡Un momento! ¿Cuándo había empezado a verlas directamente?_

_Entonces todo se volvió negro y comprendí… Al fin había podido ver sus rostros. Eran __ellas._

Salí de mi ensoñación y estaba frente a Esme que me veía curiosa.

-Lo de siempre-dije para no preocuparla con esta visión.

Ella entendió y se fue hacia el jardín. No podía quitarme esas chicas de la cabeza, eran simplemente hermosas. La rubia tenía un extraño color de ojos, pero aun así eran hermosos. Su cabello era largo, rubio y sedoso, su piel era blanca y estaba vestida como si hubiera ido yo… Humm… La llevaría de compras. La morena era también muy hermosa. Su cabello café caoba caía libremente por su espalda en ondas pronunciadas, naturales. Sus ojos café chocolate te atrapaban y… ¡Dios mío! Tendría que ARRASTRARLA a tiendas de moda. Pero, si la habían "obligado" a ir de compras… ¿No se supone que debería traer otra cosa y no _eso_? Pero bueno, ya usaría mis dotes para convencerla.

Entonces olí que mis dos hermanos se acercaban… Hora de bloquear mis pensamientos.

Empecé a pensar en ropa. En TODO lo que podría comprar. Después de mucho pensar en ello, llegaron mis hermanos y los convencí de ir a Seattle a comprar ropa, y accedieron de MUY buena gana. La verdad me importaba poco si no querían, aun así me acompañarían.

**POV BELLA:**

Bueno, y estamos aquí, en Port Angeles. En mi sufrimiento personal. Pero ya casi terminaríamos… Sólo era cuestión de esperar como otras cuatro horas.

Pasé las siguientes horas entre comentarios como _"Este te quedará genial, hermana"_, _"Vamos, hija, se te ve muy bien"_ o _"No, mejor el otro, ¡este parece para monjas!"_ Es TAN frustrante.

-Vamos, Bella-mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos-No tengas esa cara, parece como si hubieras sufrido.

En ese instante quise gritarle algo como "¿ACASO ESTAR DE COMPRAS MÁS DE DOS HORAS NO ES SUFRIR?", pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

-Bella… Es hora de que despiertes, llegamos a casa-escuché la voz de mi hermana.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Me bajé del auto y creo que Rose me ayudó a cambiarme de ropa, ya que sólo recuerdo haber caído en la blanda cama.

**POV ALICE:**

-Alice, creo que esto ya se está saliendo de control, tenemos que encontrar a esas dos chicas antes de que invadan tu mente.

-No, Carlisle, presiento que las encontraremos pronto y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Noté que Edward trataba sacar información de mi mente y le pasé imágenes de mis mejores noches con mi hermoso Jazz.

-¡Qué asco, Alice!-rugió mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando borrar esas imágenes.

-Tú te lo buscaste… Estúpido.

-¡Oye!

-Deja en paz a tu hermana, Edward-dijo Esme tiernamente.

Le saqué la lengua y todos reímos.

-¡¿Adivinen qué, familia?-grité mientras todos se reunían en la gran sala.

-¿Qué pasa, querida?

-Pues… Mañana será un día especial… Así que iremos a cazar, y después iremos a jugar beisbol.

-¡Grandioso!-exclamó Emmett con real felicidad.

-Lo sé… Así que… Creo que mañana conoceremos a las dos chicas.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Carlisle emocionado.

-Te dije que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Al final del día todos estábamos muy contentos y Jazz y yo al fin pudimos… Bueno, nos pusimos cariñositos.


	5. DISCULPA

**Chicas:**

**Yo sé, créanme que realmente sé, que está TOTALMENTE prohibido subir notas como un capítulo, pero este lo borraré luego… Cuando se haya arreglado mi problema.**

**Lo que sucede es que el cargador de mi computadora portátil se descompuso, y pues ahí tenía el próximo capítulo de esta historia. Intenté ponerle la batería de la compu de mi hermano, pero son diferentes, así que lo he podido cargar mi computadora.**

**Ahora estoy en la de mi prima (autora de esta historia), pero pues no estaré aquí todos los días. Además le pregunté que si no recordaba del capítulo, pero me dijo algo como "No, aparte yo te había pasado tres capítulos y yo también los tengo, pero están en la memoria de María, y acuérdate que ella está en Monterrey"… Y pues eso fue lo que pasó… ¡Todo esto se confabuló en mi contra! Les juro que yo no quería... En realidad a mí me encanta subir los capítulos para que ustedes los lean, sobre todo me gusta cuando me dejan sus comentarios y me llegan esas notificaciones de que ustedes han agragado esta historia a sus favoritas, pues aunque no sea mi historia (bueno, yo le ayudo a mi prima, pero MUY poquito), me da emoción, y también me gusta ver la cara de mi prima cuando le digo que alguien agregó su historia a sus favoritos o que dejaron un comentario…**

**¡LO SIENTO!**


	6. CONOCIENDO

**POV BELLA:**

Al fin viernes. Lo mejor: no me tocaba Historia, ya que odiaba esa materia. Lo peor: Rosalie me haría acompañarla a una caminata al bosque. No es que odiara el bosque, de hecho es mi lugar favorito, sólo que me daba _cosita_ ir exactamente hoy, tenía un fuerte presentimiento. Mi presentimiento no era malo, ni siquiera lo sabía, pero sabía que pasaría algo.

-Muy bien, clase, pueden salir.

Agradecí internamente eso, ya que me sentía mal, no iría a la enfermería, pues posiblemente me inyectarían. ¡Ugh! Odio las agujas.

Caminaba hacia las bancas traseras, que estaban colindando con el espeso bosque que rodeaba la escuela, cuando algo dentro del bosque captó toda mi atención.

Miré atrás para asegurarme de que nadie me viera, al ver casi desierta la zona, caminé con pasos firmes al interior del verde bosque.

No había nada cuando fui, pero sentía que era observada. Era una sensación escalofriante. Dí otros pasos más y sólo escuché algunas hojas crujir ante mi contacto con ellas. Una ráfaga de viento sopló detrás de mí y yo me volteé soltando un jadeo. Entonces mi visión se vió interrumpida por una rubia.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté algo más calmada.

-Bueno… No sé por qué, pero hay algo que capturó mi atención y… Somos un imán para los peligros, Bella. Tenemos que irnos ya-dijo mientras llegaba a donde estaba yo.

Eso era algo nuevo, pocas cosas-además de la ropa, aretes, zapatos, etc.-captaban su atención.

-Rose, espera-dije cuando se daba la media vuelta-. Tengo miedo…

-Por eso, Bella, vámonos.

-Pero no por eso me quiero ir… Es decir… Me… Me siento bien aquí-ella me miró confundida y yo tenía algo de miedo, pero no lo suficiente para salir corriendo.

-Vamos, Bella. Tal vez te sientas a gusto aquí, pero sé que es algo peligroso.

-Yo…

Fuimos interrumpidas cuando iba decidir irnos, una rama estaba en la nívea mano de una joven hermosa.

Di un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, sus ojos rojos me causaban temor.

Me situé junto a Rosalie y nos tomamos las manos, dimos un paso hacia atrás y topamos con algo tan duro que se comparaba con una pared. Mi hermana y yo volteamos las caras y nos dio un horrible terror cuando descubrimos con lo que habíamos chocado. Eran dos hombres con los ojos rojos. Uno era moreno y el otro blanco.

Rose apretó mi mano y casi suelto un gemido de dolor, pero al parecer algo le dijo que era demasiada fuerza y paró antes de que cometiera un error.

-¿Qué pasó, pequeñas?-preguntó la joven avanzando-¿Acaso el ratón comió sus lenguas?-su voz era angelical y hermosa, pero aterradora.

Sentí que unas manos extremadamente frías tomaban mi cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vi que a Rosalie también. La pelirroja se nos acercó lentamente y vi algo que me hizo abrir los ojos como si de eso dependiera mi propia vida. Colmillos. ¡Já! Debería dejar de leer tantas historias fantásticas.

-Rose… Dime que esto es un sueño-susurré y la pelirroja sonrió.

-Lo siento, Bella…

Las manos nos soltaron casi bruscamente y la pelirroja se situó junta a ellos, viendo a un lado del bosque. Mi hermana y yo caímos al suelo, jadeando y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, era imposible, aunque a la vez era interesante y malo.

-Aléjate de ellas, Victoria-rugió una voz gentil y malvada en algún lugar del bosque.

Yo no veía nada que no fuera el suelo cubierto por musgo verde.

-Bella… Ayúdame-escuché la voz de mi hermana… Pero mi mente se nubló.

**Bueno, pues aquí está este capítulo… La verdad es que ya extrañaba esto: Subir capítulo y estar en MI computadora… De verdad que lo extrañaba.**

**Sé que dije que borraría la nota, pero… La verdad es que me llegaron 2 comentarios y no sé si se borrarán al eliminar el mensaje… Sólo son dos comentarios, pero eso como que motiva… Es, de alguna forma, nuestra única "paga".**

**Apenas a las siete de la tarde, en México, conseguí mi cargador… Así que aquí tienen este capítulo.**

**PD: El próximo capítulo se trata un POV ALICE de lo que pasa mientras pasa TODO lo de este capítulo…**


	7. CONOCIENDO 2

**POV ALICE:**

-Ay, Edward. No me digas que te vas a ir con esa ropa… ¡La traías ayer!-grité mientras repasaba la ropa que había comprado a Edward la vez pasada.

-Alice, es sólo ro…

-¡No es sólo ropa!

Sonreí macabramente y puse cara de niña buena.

_¡Mira, Edward!_-volteó ante mi llamado y después deseo no haberme hecho caso-_Mira lo que al fin pude hacer con mi Jasper anoche…_

-Basta ya, Alice… ¿En serio quieres matarme?

-Tú tienes la culpa por hacerme caso…, _estúpido_.

-Maldito duende…

-No seas así, Edward-dijo Esme que iba pasando.

Sonreí a Edward macabramente y me fui a mi recámara antes de que me dijera algo.

**POV EDWARD:**

Alice estaba tramando algo y las imágenes que me pasaba cada vez que quería averiguar algo, eran horriblemente asquerosas.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos, Alice?-rugió Emmett muerto de aburrimiento.

-En cinco minutos que llegue Carlisle de su turno nocturno. No seas impaciente-dijo Alice mientras tejía una blusita muy pequeña.

-Alice, pareces una viejita…

Entonces mi hermanita desapareció del pequeño sillón y apareció detrás de Emmett, tomando su cabeza como si fuera a romperle el cuello. Emmett se veía un tanto asustado.

-Y tú no te ves muy fuerte que digamos, querido hermanito-susurró peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

Alice lo soltó y se fue a paso humano hasta el sillón.

-Al menos yo estoy tejiendo para los niños necesitados, ellos que pasan tanto frío…

-Pero les puedes comprar cosas en las tiendas.

-Lo sé, y por eso están las bolsas de allá-señaló como veinte bolsas gigantes en un rincón-Pero esta que estoy haciendo es para que se las pongan debajo de la ropa que he comprado, son más cálidas.

Emmett se quedó con el ceño fruncido y luego se relajó, al tiempo que Jasper llegaba.

-Está bien, Alice. Ya entendí tu punto…, _viejita amargada._

Mi risa salió sin poder aguantarlo y Emmett me miró con cara de "NO DIGAS", en cambio todos los demás me miraron frunciendo el ceño con frustración.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?-preguntó Esme curiosa.

Lo bueno fue que Carlisle llegó justo a tiempo para no contestar, aunque Alice tal vez me haría preguntas más tarde… Pero eso sería después, ahora iríamos a cazar.

-Bien, chicos. Ahora satisfechos… ¡A jugar!-exclamó Emmett mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de sus labios.

**POV ALICE:**

Acabamos de cazar y corríamos hacia el lugar en donde jugaríamos, la preparatoria quedaba de paso, pero hoy habíamos decidido no ir, ya que teníamos bastante tiempo sin ir de caza.

_"Bella" apareció caminando hacia el interior del bosque, con la preparatoria de fondo._

_Luego ella y "Rosalie" estaban en manos de…_

_-_¡Victoria!-exclamé.

-¡James!-gritó Edward.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntaron todos viniendo hacia nosotros, yo me había quedado cerca de un árbol.

-Tuve una visión en donde Victoria, James y otro vampiro que no sé quién es, tenían a Bella y a Rosalie listas para comer.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-preguntó Carlisle con una ligera sospecha.

-¡Las chicas! La morena Bella, y la rubia Rosalie.

Apenas terminé de pronunciar eso, en los pechos de Emmett y Edward nacieron gruñidos que no alcanzaron a salir por completo, sino que se quedaron allí. Ninguno de ellos sabía por qué querían protegerlas… ¡Son tan necios!

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Esme preocupada.

Creo que Esme estaba más preocupada que todos aquí juntos, ya que yo les hablaba de cada visión, sin excepción, que tenía, incluso creo que se acuerda de todas las visiones que he tenido incluso más que yo.

-No muy lejos de la preparatoria-dije desviando mi camino, los demás me siguieron, sólo Edward y Emmett me rebasaron por unos quince centímetros. Edward por su velocidad, y Emmett por la fuerza que utilizaba para impulsarse.

¿Qué hacían ellas en la prepara…? ¡Oh! Y es que la secundaria y preparatoria están juntas…

Pronto llegamos a con ellas y antes de decir nada, los nómadas nos advirtieron. Soltaron a las chicas casi violentamente y nos quedamos paralizados.

-¡Aléjate de ellas, Victoria!-rugió Carlisle.

Yo no pude fijar mi vista en otra cosa que no fueran las pequeñas que estaba allí. Ellas jadeaban con temor, sorpresa y algo identificable.

-Bella… Ayúdame-escuché la voz suplicante de Rosalie.

Bella hizo el más grande intento por extender su mano y tomar la de la rubia, pero su cuerpo cayó tendido sobre el suelo verdoso.

En medio segundo, Rosalie también estaba junto al cuerpo de la bella morena.

Me quedé paralizada y fijé mi vista en los nómadas sedientos. Sonreían. Vi que mis dos hermanos avanzaron un paso al tiempo que alternaban su vista de las chicas a los vampiros, pero puse mis manos en su abdomen.

-Será mejor que lleven a las chicas a casa. Asígnenles una recámara a cada una. Luego tomen un conjunto de ropa deportiva que hay en la recámara que escogerán y lo dejan sobre la cama, a su lado. Esme irá con ustedes y cambiará a las chicas de ropa. ¡Ahora!-dije todo eso de manera espontánea.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Edward se apresuraba a tomar a Bella delicadamente y cuando la tenía corrió rápidamente a casa, seguido de Emmett que había tomado a Rosalie desesperado de que le hubiera pasado algo malo. Esme nos dirigió una mirada de ánimo y desapareció para seguir a los chicos. Lo sorprendente fue que eso tardó menos de dos minutos en realizarse.

-¿Qué quieren aquí?-preguntó mi marido mientras se colocaba al frente de nosotros, él sabía cómo tratar estos asuntos.

-¡Por favor! ¡Sólo son humanas!-exclamó el vampiro desconocido.

-No sólo son humanas. Son nuestras humanas-dijo Jasper y me sorprendió el hecho de que él ya las aceptara.

-Eso lo hubieras dicho antes…

-Pero creí que ustedes, los Cullen, cazaban animales. Es bueno saber que ahora no sienten culpa por matar a seres tan insignificantes como lo son los humanos…

-Ningún humano es esclavo de otro, ni siquiera comida. Mucho menos dueño de nadie, de nadie más que de él mismo. Tanto ustedes como nosotros fuimos humanos alguna vez, entonces quienes somos distorsiones de la naturaleza somos nosotros y no los humanos-dije eso escupiéndolo.

-Pero ya no somos humanos, somos vampiros. Fuimos prácticamente escogidos para matar…

-Sólo lárguense-dijo mi padre indignado de oír tanta barbaridad.

Los nómadas se fueron después de hacer una especie de trato. Nosotros no les diríamos a los Vulturi que invadieron nuestro territorio y ellos no cazarían en Forks ni sus alrededores.

**Lo sé, de seguro han de querer matarme… Pero el mes de marzo fue muy pesado… Y el lunes comienzan mis exámenes, lo que significa estudiar, trabajos, estudiar… Puras mensadas. Bueno, en el capítulo anterior, mencioné que este sería un POV ALICE, pero olvidé el hecho de que había un pequeño POV EDWARD, es muy poquito.**

**Bueno, tal vez actualizo pronto, o tal vez no, pero en vacaciones de semana santa procuraré subir cada tercer día :D**


	8. EN CASA

**POV ALICE:**

-¿Creen que Emmett esté enojado por no haber podido ir a jugar?-preguntó Carlisle tranquilamente mientras él, Jasper y yo corríamos a casa.

-No, estaba muy ocupado viendo por Rosalie que no creo que se haya acordado de jugar-observó mi marido.

-Además, aun queda tiempo de ir, acabamos de cazar antes de lo previsto. La tormenta comenzará en dos horas, aproximadamente.

Llegamos a casa y en la sala estaban Edward y Emmett, se veían preocupados.

-¿Dónde está mi amada Esme?-murmuró Carlisle con suave naturalidad.

-Está cambiando a Bella-susurró Edward.

-No, a Rosalie-contradijo Emmett.

-Ah, sí. Es que empezó con Bella.

Jasper y yo nos miramos como diciéndonos _"¿Y estos qué?"_.

A los pocos segundos, Esme llegó un tanto preocupada. Mi padre tomó la cara de mi madre y le dio un beso. Emití una risilla y todos voltearon a verme.

-¡Me pregunto quién cocinará para ellas!-dije cantarinamente.

-Pero sólo estarán un momento-dijeron Emmett y Edward con el ceño fruncido. Se veían un poco tristes, pero sé que ellos estaban MUY tristes con que ellas se fueran.

-¡Ay! Despertaran con hambre-exclamé enfadada, sólo un poco.

-¡Entonces cocinaré yo!-exclamaron mis hermanos yendo hacia las computadoras.

-¿Para qué van a las computa…?

-Recetas de cocina-murmuró rápidamente Edward.

Esme sonrió encantadoramente y fue hacia su jardín seguida de Carlisle.

Jasper fue hasta la biblioteca y yo me escabullí rastreando el olor de Rosalie, luego iría a con Bella.

_Extrañamente_ la habitación de Rosalie estaba a un lado de la de Emmett.

Me metí y cuando estuve sentada a su lado, me llegó una graciosísima visión.

_Emmett entra a la recámara de la bella rubia mientras duerme y piensa que se ve muy bonita allí. Luego se acuesta a su lado y se acerca, se acerca, se acerca, la besa… ¡La besa! Ella suelta un pequeño suspiro y Emmett sale de caza…_

Esa visión provocó que riera, pero como podría despertar a Rosalie, salí en busca de la de Bella. Caminé a paso humano, ya que quería que mis risas sosegaran. El olor de Bella se hacía más fuerte al tercer piso… Era Edward. Sólo la recámara de mi hermano Edward y una más de sobra, estaban en el tercer piso. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, me llegó una visión…

Rompí en carcajadas incontrolables al ver la misma visión anterior pero con Edward y Bella… Sé que Edward querría leer mi mente, así que pensé en todo lo que compraría mañana.

Me fui a la sala riendo. Todos ya estaban ahí y me dirigían miradas inquisitivas.

Le pasé la visión de Emmett y Rosalie a Edward y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Alice tuvo una visión donde…

Fue interrumpido por la visión de él y Bella y se quedó callado. Yo, en cambio, reí alocadamente.

-¿De qué te ríes, enana?-_¡Oh, lo pagarás, Emmett!_

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberla llamado así, Emmett!-dijo Edward leyendo mi mente.

-Bueno, yo estaba muy tranquila, como siempre, paseando por la casa… Cuando de repente me llega una bonita decisión de mi querido hermano Emmett donde el protagonista…

No pude terminar de decir mi visión, ya que tenía a Emmett tapándome la boca.

-¿Qué hace que Emmett y Edward sientan tanta vergüenza para que Alice los chantajeé?-preguntó mi amado.

-No digas nada, duende-amenazó Edward.

-¿Y qué obtengo yo?-siseé con desdén y burla cuando me alejé de Emmett.

Comenzaron a decir cosas absurdas hasta que gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡SEREMOS TUS ESCLAVOZ POR DOS MESES!

-Que sea uno…

-¡DOS!-gritaron.

-Como quieran.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que les había ofrecido menos tiempo, empezaron a rogarme.

-Ya saben. Dos meses o secreto al aire-dije como última palabra.

Ellos refunfuñaron pero igual aceptaron.

-Creo que será mejor llamar a sus padres-dijo Esme preocupada.

-¡Claro! Pero tenemos que saber…

Fui interrumpida por la imagen de Bella que bajaba las escaleras con un pijama azul oscuro y el pelo enmarañado. Se veía más dormida que despierta. Edward se le quedó viendo con ternura, pero yo me acerqué a ella.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-pregunté.

-Sí…-dijo con voz patosa-Pero me voy a Finlandia.

Todos nos quedamos con cara de _¿WTF?_ y comenzamos a reír quedamente.

Abrió la puerta de entrada/salida y Edward la cerró rápidamente.

-Oye… Me iba ir a Noruega-se quejó. Parecía un zombie.

-Pero, Bella-rió mi hermano-. ¿Por qué mejor no vas arriba y duermes…?

-Tiene razón, señora…-apenas dijo eso, Emmett rió como loco. Bella se dirigió a las escaleras-Para allá es Italia, y yo quiero ir a Suecia. Arriba es el norte y abajo es el sur… Para la derecha el este…

Se fue diciendo más incoherencias y todos nos quedamos riendo.

-¡Esa chica sí que es graciosa!

-Bueno, Emmett. ¿Crees que puedas averiguar algo de ellas?

-Claro que sí… Ya lo hice.

Llamamos a su madre, Reneé. Ella se preocupó mucho, y dijo que iría de inmediato.

-Ojalá y la madre sea igual de bromista que su hija Isabella-dije con cara de travesura.

En eso llegó la señora y le abrimos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Qué…?

-Señora…-dijo gentilmente Carlisle-Como bien sabe, la secundaria de sus hijas y la preparatoria de mis hijos, están juntas. Pues… Mi hija Alice iba caminando con sus hijas, pero temo que su… Torpeza, se hizo presente y toparon contra un árbol grande, haciendo que se desmayaran. Como ya pudo observar, mi niña es muy pequeña para poder cargarlas, así que llamó a mis hijos y ellos a mí. Las trajimos a mi casa para que yo las pudiera revisar, pues hoy no voy al hospital. Ellas están bien, se lo aseguro.

Después de dejar tranquila a Reneé, pidió verlas. Se estuvo un tiempo con Rosalie, y otro con Bella, pero cuando iba a pedir llevárselas, tuvo una llamada.

Contestó y todos tratamos de no escuchar… Pero ¡demonios! ¡La escuché! En esa llamada le decían que tenía que ir urgentemente a Phoenix a arreglar no sé qué cosas de la adopción de Bella y Rosalie… Oh, ellas eran adoptadas. ¡No lo podía creer!

-Oh, ahora más que nunca necesito que se despierten…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la metiche de yo **XD.**

-Bueno… Tengo que arreglar unas cosas en Phoenix y no se pueden quedar aquí en Forks solas… Tienen que venir conmigo…

-¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros?-preguntó Esme dulcemente.

-Ay… No quiero molestarlos-dijo apenada, pero sé que era por decirle "No" a Esme. Nadie se resistía al encanto de Esme o a mis pucheros… Menos a mis pucheros.

-Claro que no, Reneé… Como ellas y yo somos amigas, esto sería algo así como pijamadas… Además yo les puedo ayudar con su tarea, soy buena en eso-le hice un puchero estilo yo y al poco tiempo aceptó.

Se fue después de ver otra vez a sus hijas, agradecernos, despedirse… Agradecernos, ya que tenía que partir lo más pronto posible. Después de que Reneé se fuera de ahí, tuve una visión excelente, ella tardaría al menos una semana.

…..

**Aquí está otro capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que para mí, lo verdadero bueno comienza en este capítulo, la verdad no sé para ustedes… ¿Cuál es el mejor capítulo que han leído (de esta historia, claro)?**

**Atte: fenanda**


	9. EN CASA 2

**Es importantísimo que lean la descripción abajo.**

**·**

**POV EMMETT:**

**·**

-Alice, ¿qué pasará cuando ellas despierten?-pregunté impaciente, desesperado por saber que ellas dormían tanto… Más Rosalie.

-Vamos, Emmett. Acepta que sólo quieres saber qué dirá Rosalie de ti-me contestó mi hermanita.

-Sí, ¿y qué?-contesté.

Cuando vi a esa pequeña figurilla tirada en el suelo, sentí como que algo me quemaba en el pecho. Sentí como si ella fuera mi sol y yo su planeta… Está bien, eso se oyó muy… Imprimación. Oh, ahora entendía a los perros. Ahora entendía cuando Carlisle nos platicaba que apenas vio a Esme sintió como que salieron chispitas… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Me volveré un completo cursi! ¡Todo menos eso…! Bueno, tal vez exagero un poquitín, pero esa niña ahora era mi sol.

Edward se rió de mis pensamientos, pero tiempo después fue a tocar el piano.

Esa niña era simplemente hermosa, me había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vi, incluso ya la tenía presente en mis pensamientos desde la primer visión de Alice sobre ellas. Pero me daba miedo que ella… Soy un estúpido, por mientras seremos sólo amigos. ¿Cómo se me ocurre ser novio de una niña de trece años? No, primero lo primero. Primero, ser su amigo. Segundo, que crezca. Tercero, conquistarla. Cuarto y último, ser novios. ¡Qué brillante plan! Pero… Tendré que esperarme 4 o 5 años… ¿Y qué importa? Por ahora me conformo con verla feliz. Aunque no estaría nada mal besar esos labios rojos. Pero Alice me había cachado. ¡Mugre duende! Ya me vengaría.

·

**POV EDWARD:**

**·**

Los pensamientos de Emmett eran graciosos, pero demasiado para mí. Bueno, sinceramente esa niña me había cautivado. Esa cabellera caoba, junto con esos finos labios rosas, era lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida. Pero aun así, no quería estar ni siquiera a un metro de ella. Si comenzábamos con una amistad, ella sería algo así como el centro de mi universo. Emmett le dedicaría mucho tiempo a Rosalie, entonces si ellas pasaban bastante tiempo aquí, ella y yo pasaríamos bastante tiempo juntos. Lo que puede llegar a un enamoranmiento, para ella, ya que sentía el fuerte instinto de protegerla de todos y todo, incluso de mí mismo si hacía falta, pero por su bien, sería mejor estar alejados. Me aterraba pensar que algo le pasara. No sé, no soy un experto en eso de las relaciones, pero sentía como si ya la amara. Era algo rarísimo para mí. Jamás había conocido a alguien que cautivara mi mente totalmente.

Le di más vueltas a todo eso, pero mejor me fui a mi piano negro, que estaba en mi recámara. Comencé por la favorita de mi madre, luego seguí con Claro de Luna, de Debussy. Luego empecé a tocar una suave melodía improvisada. En medio de esa melodía escuché unos suaves pasitos. Volteé a la puerta y un segundo después se asomó una niña de ojos chocolates. Se sonrojó cuando se topó con mi mirada y lo consideré terriblemente tierno y encantador.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir-se disculpó mientras se volvía más roja.

-No te preocupes, Bella-susurré devuelta. Atontado por su belleza.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó asustada, aunque un tanto aliviada. Su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Tú y tu hermana Rosalie se desmayaron en la escuela, mi hermana las vio y las trajimos para que mi padre las revisara-comencé una historia totalmente falsa, sé que ella no me creía del todo-, mi padre es doctor del hospital…

-¡Bella! Qué bueno que ya despertaste. Te necesito allá en la habitación de tu hermana-mencionó Alice, mientras me interrumpía-. Vamos, yo te llevo. Ella está por despertar.

Lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, fue que mi hermana apareciera. Comencé a tocar de nuevo, pero ahora era algo amargado y melancólico.

·

**POV BELLA:**

·

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en una habitación muy bonita y grande. Los colores que predominaban eran el blanco, dorado y café. Salí de la gran cama y vi que en vez de tener la ropa de la mañana, tenía puesta un bonito pijama azul marino. Escuché música proveniente de al menos una habitación de la mía. Salí de la recámara con unas bellas sandalias negras con azul. La habitación que estaba a mi lado tenía la puerta un poco abierta y de ella provenía una linda melodía, no la conocía, pero debería preguntar. Fue tanto mi afán de saber quién tocaba y qué melodía era, que cuando me asomé por la puerta, la música paró sin aviso alguno. El dueño de aquella melodía era simplemente hermoso. Tenía las facciones más masculinas y hermosas que haya visto. Sus ojos eran dorados y sus labios rojos. Su cabello cobre estaba despeinado. Para saber que era guapo, sólo necesité un segundo, pero cuando nuestras miradas se toparon, me sonrojé terriblemente.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir-me disculpé mientras sentía que hasta las orejas se me ponían rojas.

-No te preocupes, Bella-me susurró en respuesta. Se veía algo distraído.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-mi corazón latía fuertemente. Me sentí aterrada de que él supiera mi nombre, pero a la vez aliviada, así no me tendría que presentar.

-Tú y tu hermana Rosalie se desmayaron en la escuela, mi hermana las vio y las trajimos para que mi padre las revisara-comenzó con esa historia y realmente no me la creía, lo veía con el ceño fruncido-, mi padre es doctor del hospital…

-¡Bella! Qué bueno que ya despertaste. Te necesito allá en la habitación de tu hermana-mencionó una chica un poco más alta que yo, interrumpiendo al chico de cabello raro-. Vamos, yo te llevo. Ella está por despertar.

No me gustó nada que lo interrumpiera, ya que su voz me agradaba mucho. Era grave, pero fina a la vez. Tendría como 17 años, o algo así.

-Vamos, Bella… No te puedes quedar callada el resto de tu vida-me dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras me sentaba en la cama, a un lado de mi hermana.

-Es injusto que ya todos aquí sepan mi nombre y yo sólo me conozco a mí.

-Cierto-concluyó mi hermana.

-Bueno, yo soy Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen y el amargado Edward Cullen que está tocando el piano…

Entonces la música paró y un segundo más tarde apareció _el amargado Edward Cullen_ por la puerta. Sería inútil decir que no me asusté, él había estado en el piso de arriba y eran como veinte escalones para bajar hasta este piso…

-Muy amargado, Alice…

-Es verdad, Edward.

-No se peleen, niños.

-Lo siento, mamá-dijeron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo.

-¿No es muy jóven para ser madre de niños dee 18, 17 y 16 años?-preguntó la indiscreta de mi hermana.

Se rieron y después se callaron abruptamente, se quedaron serios.

-Chicas… Saben que no somos humanos-comenzó Alice y sentí perder el color de mi cara, más bien de todo mi cuerpo-Ustedes vieron algo hoy, antes de caer en la inconciencia-entonces empecé a recordar a esa pelirroja con nívea piel, sonrisa socarrona y grandes colmillos…

Me mordí la lengua y respiré profundamente unas cinco veces. Miré a todos y luego a mi hermana.

-Entonces… Esperan que creamos que son vampiros.

Ellos asintieron confundidos.

-Bella…-entonces me dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, tanto que se me salió una lágrima-Te dije que no te metieras en mis sueños… Ya hasta estoy tan loca como tú para soñar con que existen los vampiros…

Le devolví el golpe, aunque creo que más fuerte, en el brazo.

-¡Hey! Eso me dejará moretçon… Aunque no, porque estoy en mi sueño.

La agarré fuertemente por los hombros y la zarandeé un poco.

-Escúchame bien, Rosalie. Tú no estás dormida y esta es la realidad. Tú no estás en tu cuarto ni en el mío, ni siquiera en nuestra casa, estás en la casa de los Cullen, que irónicamente son vampiros. Así que te dejas de tonterías y dejas de decir que estás en un sueño-terminé cansada de poner intensidad en mi voz.

Me miró un tanto asustada y luego rió.

-Sí, claro, Bella… Cerraré los ojos y cuando los abra despertaré con mamá a un lado…

-Sobre eso, chicas…-dijo una apenada Esme.

-Su madre se ha ido…

·.·

**Muy bien, chicas… Aquí estoy de nuevo. ¿Recuerdan lo que me pasó con mi cargador? Pues ahora pasó con la computadora de mi prima… Sí, sé que tal vez debemos cambiarlas, pero será después . Bueno, ahora mismo, mi prima y yo empezaremos a trabajar en el siguiente cap. Saludos.**

**Atte: fenanda**


	10. SUSPENDIENDO

**Si leen la descripción final sabrán el motivo de la tardanza.**

**·**

**POV VITORIA:**

**·**

-James… No sé por qué dejaste escapar a las humanas-rugió Laurent mientras íbamos corriendo por el bosque, alejándonos de los Cullen.

-Es verdad, James. Hubiéramos matado a las asquerosas humanas y corríamos hasta que se cansaran de seguirnos. Al fin y al cabo, sólo son dos humanas…

-¡Calla!-me ordenó-Si hubiéramos cazado a esas humanas-dudó un poco diciendo la última palabra-, nos habríamos metido en grandes problemas. Ellas están con los Cullen, el líder tiene una estrecha relación con Aro Vulturi-escupió el nombre del jefe Vulturi como si estuviera quemándose la boca y sus ojos destellaban en odio. Ahora estaba viendo a James el Cazador, y no a James mi pareja-, y ahora lo que menos queremos, es que los Vulturi nos encuentren, o siquiera nos busquen. ¿YA SE TE OLVIDO LA VEZ QUE CASI MORIMOS POR CULPA DE UN HUMANO?

Entonces James tenía a Laurent tomado del cuello, apretando tan fuerte que podría matar a nuestro amigo, recargado en un árbol que tambaleaba por caerse. Sin duda, la fuerza que aplicaba James había sido mucha, tanta que ahora Laurent estaba por morir y el desafortunado árbol por caer, todo por un mismo movimiento.

-James, cariño…-susurré con los labios en su cuello.

Poco a poco se fue relajando, a medida que acariciaba sus brazos. Luego dejó a Laurent tirado en el suelo, y el árbol casi caía. Se volteó y me besó con fiereza. Me tomó una milésima de segundo corresponder el repentino y fogoso beso. De un movimiento a otro, yo estaba recargada en un árbol más grande que los otros, pero igual con la fuerza que utilizó mi amante para recargarme, hizo que ese árbol fuera también un desafortunado, tal vez hoy los árboles no serían muy afortunados que digamos.

Estábamos metidos en nuestro gran beso, por lo que no oímos cuando Laurent empezó a cazar. Cazó a dos campistas desafortunados y nosotros estábamos sumergidos en nuestro beso…

-¿Perdón?-escuché la voz de mi amigo cuando apenas le iba a arrancar la camisa a James.

Mi pareja y yo nos reímos y tan pronto como él me azotó contra el árbol, corrimos a cazar…

**Bueno, chicas… La verdad es que estoy muy apenada por esto, por haberme tardado tanto en subir capítulo…**

**Mi prima, la autora, tiene 18 años, entonces pues ya llevaba un año y medio con un chavo, pero la cortó hace unos días… La verdad ella estaba muy mal, hasta que no sé qué pasó, pero ya está un poco mejor.**

**Conociendo cómo es mi prima, se va a dedicar a la escuela al 100%, así que sólo les dejo lo que tenía del próximo capítulo… Así que la historia estará suspendida hasta que ella se reponga. =(**

**Se me olvidaba… En mi perfil están mi msn y mi faccebook :D**

**En realidad lamento esto.**


	11. Otro capítulo

**·**

**POV BELLA:**

**·**

-Su madre se ha ido…

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué…?-soltó rápidamente mi hermana, quitándose los cabellos de la cara con ambas manos, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Bueeeno…-comenzó Alice-Nosotros la llamamos…, llegó…, y la llamaron de Phoenix…, que según esto tendría que ir a arreglar unos asuntos de su adopción…

¡Eso sí que era pasarse de la raya! ¡Mira que saber nuestros asuntos personales! Me sentía muy enojada, incluso conmigo misma… Más con mi madre y con Rosalie. Era casi inmoral escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Pero bueno…, ellos estaban muertos, ¿qué sentimientos les quedaban?

-¿En serio?-tartamudeó Rosalie, seguramente estaba emocionada-¿Y nos quedaremos aquí?

-¡Sí!-chilló Alice-¡Y veo el futuro!.

Yo estaba ahí… Sin hacer nada… Viendo a esos muertos no muertos…, esos muertos que, sin embargo, tomaban la sangre de otros y vivían. Tal vez no vivían, pero existían. Entonces…, tal vez ellos quisiesen tomar nuestra sangre… Aunque por otro lado, a lo mejor ellos eran diferentes. Bueno, ellos nos habían salvado de los otros vampiros, aunque tal vez era para ellos matarnos… Pero ya lo habrían hecho…

-¿A que sí, Bella?-me movió Rosalie.

-Eh… ¿Qué?

-¿No estabas escuchando?

-No-me limité a decir fríamente.

Puede ser que antes me interesaba saber si existían o no los vampiros, pero sinceramente ahora que me encontraba con ellos, no me interesaba, no quería verlos, no quería estar ahí. Eran muy guapos…, mucho en realidad, pero no podría estar ahí pretendiendo que no pasaba nada. Entonces, sentí una luz brillante en mis ojos, lo que provocó que los cerrara rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunté parpadeando muy rápido.

Noté que Carlisle, el rubio que según ellos era doctor, con una lámparita en la mano… Por instinto y miedo extremo la manoteé tan fuerte que se cayó al piso y comenzó a rodar. Seguimos, todos, la pequeña lamparilla con los ojos hasta que topó con un mueble que encima tenía perfumes, desodorantes y un pequeño carrucel de un solo pequeño y rosa caballo con la crin púrpura.

-Más bien, Bella-comenzó Rosalie con voz chillona-. Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte a ti ¿qué fue eso?

-Eso, querida hermana… ¡Fue un manotazo! Porque ellos están muertos…

-Claro que no…, los muertos no cami…

-¡No seas necia! Ellos están muertos… ELLOS regresaron de la muerte… ¿O ACASO SU CORAZÓN LATE? ¿EEH? ¿CORRE SANGRE POR SUS VENAS? ¿EEH? LAS PERSONAS NO MATAN GENTE PARA COMÉRSELA… LAS PERSONAS NO…

-Rosalie…, trae un calmante, querida-escuché la dulce voz de Esme.

-YO NO…

Enseguida sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi brazo derecho. No había sido necesario que mi hermana fuese por un calmante, seguramente Alice ya lo había visto con eso de que ve el futuro y fue por un calmante inyectante antes de que me pusiese a gritar. No puedo asegurarlo, ya que sólo fue consciente para caerme en la inconsciencia por segunda vez en ese día.

Cuando desperté, lo hice y estaba realmente confusa. Recordaba lo que había pasado antes de que me inyectaran, pero no sabía si creérle a mi lado fantasioso que era el que siempre gobernaba sobre mí, o si hacer caso de mi lado racional, si es que aun quedaba un poco en mí, pues me pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo pensando que la magia y fantasía existen, cuando de repente ya no quiero saber nada de eso. Qué ironía.

No estaba sola, _él _estaba sentado a mi lado. Me veía, me observaba fijamente y me analizaba. Yo me puse roja, como de costumbre cuando alguien tenía la vista fija en mí. Carraspeé quedamente para hacerme notar, pero no era necesario, porque él me veía fuertemente, como si intentara atrevesarme.

-Oh, ya despertaste.

-Es obvio-respondí nerviosa antre su sonrisa, aunque aun con el tono frío.

-Mira, sé que estás nerviosa. Pero… Aun siendo vampiro, ni mi familia ni yo te haremos daño… ¡Como que me llamo Edward C…!

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro!-de repente frunció el ceño atrevidamente y su cara cambió de ser radiante a ser la de un muerto… Aunque ya era uno-. Por cierto, todos salieron…

-¿A dónde?

-Según Alice ustedes, tu hermana y tú, necesitarán muchas cosas…, como ropa, zapatos… Y como tú seguías así, se fueron. Me ofrecí a quedarme por si las dudas, y porque no me gusta salir mucho.

-¿Por si las dudas es por si los vampiros?-pregunté fríamente.

-Muy perceptiva, niña.

No me gustaba que me dijeran cosas como niña o bebé, ya que me parecía muy ofensivo. Torcí el gesto y lo miré lo peor que pude, pero me rendí porque su mirada me calaba en el abdomen.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oooh… Nada, nada-se levantó tallando sus ojos y por consecuencia me agarré la panza, aun me calaba.

-¿De qué se alimentan ustedes?

-De sangre de animales…

-No les basta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sé que están ansiosos, se nota en sus caras, diferentes a las de los… Otros vampiros. Creo que su naturaleza es matar y existir, pero ustedes aun se reúsan a morir y por eso aparentan ser humanos-dije lo más tranquila que pude, ese tema no era de mi afecto total.

-Entonces… ¿Me estás dando permiso para tomarte ahora? Literalmente, te puedo dejar vacía de sangre…

-¡Por supuesto que no, cabeza hueca! ¿Qué loca haría eso?-respondí sonriendo, con el labio inferior entre mis dientes.

-¿Cabeza hueca? ¿En serio?-se rió alegremente torciendo el gesto.

-No me llaman así desde hace… Treinta y nueve años…

-¿Treinta y nueve? ¿Cuántos tienes?

-Poco más de cien…-era extraño platicar con una persona tan apuesta y aparentemente joven que decía tener más de cien años- Verás…, Emmett perdió una apuesta y dejó de llamarme así.

-¿Los vampiros apostando…? ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Le gané en una carrera, Alice le advirtió que no apostara, pero no le hizo caso. Y… Sí, nosotros podemos tener una vida casi normal. Pero sufrimos bastante. Por eso no nos relacionamos con gente…

-¿Y yo qué diablos soy?

-Bueno… Son las primeras humanas con las que nos relacionamos. Pero es un secreto…-hizo una seña burlona de que no dijera nada y me reí ligeramente.

-¡Guau! ¿Quién diría que se puede platicar con vampiros casi normalmente?

-¡Guau! ¿Quién diría que se puede estar con un humano sin comérselo…? ¡Era broma, era broma…!- añadió rápidamente cuando vio mi cara que seguramente era de espanto.

**¡De nuevo aquí, chicas! Bueno, mi prima manda a decir esto…_**

"**En verdad siento que hayan tenido que esperar por tanto tiempo, pero llevaba bastante tiempo con ese estúpido que en verdad me dolió. Pero me di cuenta de que no vale la pena llorar por alguien que ya te sacó de su vida. Por supuesto que no se enteró de que le lloré, pero… En fin, aquí estoy de vuelta y espero que esperen un poco más porque saldremos de viaje…"**

**Y efectivamente, nos iremos de viaje. Mi madre y su madre siempre han sido muy juntas, por consecuencia nosotras aun considerando las edades, incluso para los viajes, y ahora véanos, nos vamos. Seguramente para la mitad de agosto esará el proximo capítulo… Por cierto, agréguenme a Facebook porque ahí seguramentye pondré las fechas en que subiré o los motivos de la tardanza… Muy bien… ¡Que pasen muy buenas noches…, días…, lo que sea que sea que lean esto!**

**Atte: fenanda**


	12. De nuevo aquí

Estuvimos platicando como si nada pasara por el resto de la tarde. Hablamos de miles de cosas: de vampiros y de humanos. Pero lo que más me había fasinado, era su historia, dijo que no se acordaba muy bien, pero me contó lo que recordaba y lo que Carlisle le había mencionado:

-¿Me contarías tu historia?

-¿Mi historia?-preguntó extrañado, sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Sí, de cuando tú eras… humano-dije en un susurro, me había apenado con su pregunta y su mirada intensa.

-Bueno… Sí. ¿Por dónde comenzar?

-Tal vez por el comienzo-die sabiamente, se rió unos momentos.

-Tienes razón. Tengo que comenzar con el comienzo-se rió una vez más con esa risa tan melodiosa propia de él, y sólo de él-. Nací un 20 de junio, en 1901. Mi madre se llamaba Elizabeth Masen, y mi padre Edward Anthony Masen, era un abogado.

"Con diesisiete años, lo único que yo ansiaba, era ser un soldado, pero lamentablemente no pude por eso la epidemia de gripe española. Primero murió mi padre, y después mi madre. En su lecho de muerte, mi madre le pidió a Carlisle que me salvara costara lo que costase. Carlisle dice que tal vez mi madre sabía lo que él era, ya vez. Entonces murió, deseando como última voluntad que yo viviera, según Elizabeth, yo era demasiado joven para morir. Entonces Carlisle me convirtió, y así fue como pasé de ser Edward Anthony Masen (hijo) a ser Edward Cullen.

"Ahora es tu turno.

-¡¿Mi turno? ¡¿De qué?-estaba tan entrada en su pequeño relato que me escandalicé cuando se dirigió específicamente a mí.

-Pues de contarme tu historia-se rió suavemente.

-Ah… Pero no tengo ganas-respondí sonriendo traviesamente.

-Ahora resulta… ¡Que la niña no tiene ganas!

Reímos alegremente hasta que me dolía el estómago. Paré de reír porque me dolía la panza, pero vi a Edward y volví a reír, echándole la culpa a él por mi dolor.

-¡Ya! Deja de reir.

-No…Puedo…

Reí, reí, reí, hasta que me caí de la cama y me pegué en el buró en el dedo meñique del pie.

-¡AY!

-Te lo dije-susurró Edward atrapando mi dedo entre su mano, el frío me calmó el dolor, pero luego lo alejé porque sentía los nervios de toda la pierna bien fríos.

Luego de eso, seguimos hablando de otras cosas: el clima, su condición de vampiro, su nula vida amorosa (cosa que se me hizo imposible y me burlé de él. Entonces hablamos de mi también nula vida amorosa,se rió de mí y yo le dije: pero tú tienes un montón de años más que yo., y resulté ganadora de nuestra pequeña pelea), del clima y de muchas cosas más sin importancia.

Llegaron todos y yo de nuevo tenía muchísimo sueño, así que no tuve fuerzas para medirme o siquiera ver lo que me habían comprado.

Creí en la fantasía, luego ya no quise saber nada de ella, pero cuando hablé con Edward me sentí… Realmente bien. Creo que, aun sabiendo que es algo sobrenatural, su belleza externa y su belleza interior no estaban peleadas, como pasaba con mucha gente. Otro estereotipo más desmentido.

Aun cuando no dejé de pensar por ni un segundo que él era muy guapo, aun cuando formaba ideas de si Edward y yo seríamos novios algún día o no, aun cuando sabía que me ilusionaba con Edward y mi lado racional empujaba a mis sentimientos diciendo que estaba mal ilusionarse, no pude evitar esos sentimientos, no pude dejar de meterme en su plática, no pude dejar de pensar en él, no pude dejar de ilusionarme. Entonces me desperté y vi una figura a un lado de mi cama, era él. Estaba ahí, Edward. Localicé sus ojos en la oscuridad y lo miré fijamente, notaba la manera en que me veían. Entonces… Sentí algo muy extraño, una sensación nueva. ¿Alguien alguna vez lo ha sentido además de mí? ¿O será que es una nueva sensación que sólo yo tengo el placer de experimentar? Era como cuando te faltaba el aire que intentas agarrar y no aguantas (que se siente a la altura del pecho) pero la sentía más o menos por el estómago, ¿qué era eso? ¿Amor? ¿Ilusión? ¿Exitación? Era una sensación que no sabía si decírsela a alguien o callarla, pero por alguna extraña razón, mi lado racional estaba haciéndose notar y opté por la segunda opción: callar. Tal vez la aparición de Edward había hecho un cambio total en mi persona: mis sentimientos ahora los quería esconder y mis razonamientos ansiaban salir.

-¿Pasa algo, Edward?-pregunté cuando estaba totalmente sonrojada y él seguía mirándome.

-Es agradable verte dormir-respondió y antes de que yo protestara, añadió-: ya que yo no puedo dormir, me gusta observarte.

Luego de eso, me volví a dormir bajo la penetrante mirada de una persona que tenía más corazón que una viva. Esa noche soñé con Edward. Cuando desperté todo había vuelto a la normalidad: yo estaba sola y entonces temí lo peor: haber hablado de noche y que una palabra de mis sentimientos hubiese salido de mis labios.

Me comí el cerebro pensando en lo que pude haber dicho, pero antes de volverme loca llegó una vez más mi salvador y me dijo frunciendo el entrecejo:

-¿Aun no estás lista?

-¿Lista? ¿Para qué?-pregunté alarmada y luego él sonrió.

-Es cierto, no te lo die. Alice quiere que hoy vayamos a comprar cosas…

-¡¿NO LE BASTÓ AYER?

-Para Alice nunca es suficiente.

-P…p…p…pero no tengo ropa ni nada…

-Isabella-llamó Edward suavemente y aun cuando mi nombre me desagradaba, me gustó la manera en que sonó de su boca-, Alice tiene todo planeado. Nunca deja nada al azar. Ve el futuro y tu ropa está en el baño.

Caminé hasta el baño y escuché que la puerta se cerraba. Edward no sólo había conservado su belleza del siglo pasado, sino que también había conservado sus modales. Observé la ropa con una mueca, aunque pensándolo bien, estaría bien si quería atraer la atención de Edward. Era una falda que tal vez me llegaría a la rodilla, una blusa verde oscuro de manga larga que iría fajada a la falda, unos zapatos negros con adornos blancos, una diadema blanca con adornos del color de la blusa y a un lado había un montón de productos para el cabello, la piel, los labios... un mundo de productos. También descubrí una nota que decía:

Bella:

Todos estos productos tienes que usarlos, sin ecepción.

Alice.

Me duché rápidamente y apliqué todos los productos, uno por uno. Después me vestí y cuando me vi frente al enorme espejo deduje que me veía realmente bien.

Salí de la habitación justo cuando Alice estaba ahí, aunque tal vez ya me había oído.

-¡Qué bonita te ves, Bella!-exclamó Esme cuando estábamos todos ya en la sala con tono insinuante-¿A que sí, Edward?

-Sí, muy bonita-respondió mirándome a los ojos, sonriendo. Luego se volteó y abrió la puerta,esperó a que todos pasáramos, fui la última, seguida de Edward.

-Necesitaremos más de un auto. Emmett, Edward, váyanse en sus vehículos. Edward llévate a Bella y tú Emmett llévate a Rosalie-dijo Alice y esto me olía a plan.

Sin resongar, mi hermana siguió a Emmett hasta un Jeep. Hice lo mismo con Edward, pero llegamos a un Volvo. Me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar, cuando estuvo dentro, los demás ya iban alguna distancia más delante de nosotros.

-Edward, todos los vampiros ¿ven el futuro como Alice?-pregunté después de unos minutos de un cómodo silencio, pero no me esperaba la respuesta.

-No. Cada uno tiene una habilidad diferente. Jasper influye y siente las emociones y yo leo la mente…

-¿QUÉ?-estaba super apenada, entonces comencé a cantar canciones infantiles en mi mente-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE?

Estaba totalmente roja y mi corazón estaba que explotaba. Me sentía más avergonzada que en toda mi vida. Era como juntar todas mis preocupaciones, tristezas, alegrías, enojos, situaciones vergonzosas y todas mis experiencias en una sola, creo que fue el peor momento de mi vida.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Edward escandalizado, pero después se tranquilizó y se rió fuertemente-¿Te preocupan tus pensamientos?-al ver mi fuerte sonrojo no tuve ni que responder-Vaya, ¡tienes toda la cara roja! ¡Y las orejas! ¡Y el cuello! ¿Se puede saber qué pensamientos causan ese grandísimo sonrojo?

-¿Cómo?-poco a poco sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cara y sentí lo que es el verdadero alivio-Creí que tú…

-Yo también creí que lo sabría. Pero por una extraña razón no puedo saber lo que piensas. Tampoco quiero meterme donde no me llaman, por lo que mis hermanos y la mayoría de la gente gozan de bastante privacidad.

-¿Cómo puedo estar yo segura de que no lees mi mente y sólo me estás haciendo una broma?-pregunté cuando no me llegaba el alivio al corazón.

-Bella, mírame a los ojos-dijo y giré la cabeza en su dirección para toparme con sus penetrantes ojos más cerca de lo que los había visto antes, sólo nos separaban como diez centímetros-. Me es imposible saber lo que piensas-cuando dijo eso, no tuve ni que dudar respecto a mi respuesta.

-Te creo.

Me sonrió tiernamente y se alejó, no me había dado cuenta de que había parado el auto sólo para decirme que mi mente estaba a salvo. Le devolví la sonrisa y él miró hacia al frente. Siguió el camino y por si las dudas, no pensé nada que tuviese que ver con él.

-No es necesario que trates de tapar lo que piensas.

-¿Qué? Creí que no podías…

-Y no puedo, es sólo que te vez tan nerviosa y no hace falta leer tus pensamientos para saber que sigues preocupada.

Me relajé. Tal vez eso era cierto, y si no: ya ni modo. Además Edward era lo suficientemente caballero como para no decir nada de mimente si es que me escuchaba. Eso me tranquilizó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se van a estar aquí?

-Lo más posible. No es muy cómodo hacer muchas veces el bachillerato:cuando lo curses sabrás a qué me refiero.

-¿Y por qué fingen ser estudiantes?

-Bella, entre más jóvenes finjamos ser, más tiempo podremos quedarnos.

-Oh… Entiendo-por una razón inexplicable en ese entonces para mí, fue que me entristecí de una manera que no lo había hecho nunca.

Me dolía la cabeza, así que me recargué en el asiento. La melodía que sonaba yo la conocía, pero estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis sentimientos que no recordé el nombre.

**YA LO SÉ. Sé que no tengo perdón. Pero se me había olvidado la historia hasta que chequé mi mail y apareció algo de que un usuario había agregado mi historia a favoritos. Entonces aquí está el capítulo. Por la demora, les dejoun capítulo bastante más largo que los demás, y si así no les recompenso, les voy a dejar elprincipio de una historia exclusivamente escrita por mí (estará en mi perfil y se llamará "Po siempre"). Y si aunasí no les recompenso, lo siento.**

***fenanda***


End file.
